Talk:Losstime Memory/@comment-9424468-20130511180327
So this song is set during the heat haze day loop right? And post/present to the first song references of the Ayano/Shintarou relationship. So at the beginning it shows Shintarou going out to meet up with the Mekakushi Dan, with him being in the current timeline, having gone out on the day the terrorists showed up. In the song the lyrics say "With things like “wisdom,” I can’t look forward; There’s no reason, so I keep rotting If only things could be wound back… As many years pass, I won’t die, Always proclaiming hopeful ideas, Even though naturally, you’re still not here… Saying “I don’t care, go die, go die,” I grab my wrist and curse I can’t do anything, so I just casually Indulge in life “If the summer can show us dreams, Let’s go to before you were taken away…”" The many years part might be referencing how long the loops been going on and the whole "I won't die" alludes to the fact that at least in some of the timelines he committed suicide, as in the video. Due to being in a loop he would wake up alive again and again. As Dark Konoha tries to commit suicide Shintarou has the memory of the "Lost time" thus the title of the song Lost Time Memory, remembering his own suicide attempt and how he was saved by the loop tries to stop Konoha thus having a near death experience and going into Azami's world. Shintarou's "death" is one unique one even to Azami due to dying or almost dying in the loop and now he crosses himself in Azami's world surprising Azami. Now we see both Shintarous in the world where Ayano is still "alive" one where Shintarou has not moved on clinging to a false past and one where he has accepted her death and moved on becoming happy. She says good bye to one(or both?) and smiles once Shintarou has shown hes okay and gives Shintarou the scarf and he gains his power. Now back to the end of the video in which Shinatarou, looking broken, wakes up - this is him waking up after the loop resets. The whole voice saying "Can you hear me" is either Ayano or Azami calling, due to his attachment to the memory of Ayano on that day and dying. Now a couple thoughts due to the heat haze loop this could mean once he moved on in the future he woke up (after the loop resets) with having come back, saying goodbye to Ayano, although he hasn't moved on yet, then kagerou days, Kisaragi Attention, etc happens. Due to once being in that world he would always be hearing the call to go there and once he died, he reached in there and saw his past self, which was in there too. And the rest is history. TL;DR The Heat Haze Day loop saved him, so he went out on the day the computer broke instead of dying. Due to almost dying in the loop, part of him - or simultaneously existing in both worlds - is constantly hearing the call of either Ayano or Azami. Now both future and past are connected, so the future saves the past, kinda, by moving on, giving past Shintarou some feeling of acceptance, even if not really. Ayano speaks to both - one who won't let go and one who is happy and gets his eye ability. One wakes up on the reset loop alive and presumably Shintarou wakes up in the present timeline with his power. Thoguhts on my theory? If this is all right then I think his power is either a connection type power (Interconnecting things, etc.) or ability to see connections/the truth (what is the reality/true form) of things, because he accepted and moved on from Ayano's death. Maybe it has something to do with time, due to the past and future interconncecting in Azami's world and his past/future self connecting/simultaneously existing?